The number of computers in a laboratory environment continues to proliferate, especially now that systems and devices in the laboratory often include instruments, devices, and/or systems that have an integrated and/or dedicated computer. As advantageous as this condition is, communication between integrated and/or dedicated computers and, for example, hand-held processing devices that are carried around by lab technicians is far from seamless. For example, if a lab technician desires to control or interface with a particular instrument, device or system via the lab technician's mobile processing device rather than via the instrument's, device's or system's computer, he/she must first navigate the customized security and hardware of the particular instrument, device, and/or system, which may involve different passwords, a variety of input devices, e.g., mouse, trackball, keyboard, touch screen, and the like, different display sizes, resolutions, form factors, and so forth. In some instances, all of this also must occur with the lab technician remaining in proximity of the particular instrument or the instrument's computer.
Commercially-available software products, such as Syngo® Lab Process Manager developed by Siemens Healthcare Diagnostics, Inc. of Tarrytown, N.Y., can provide access to multiple computers from a single workstation, which addresses some of these concerns and problems. Problematically, this solution works best while lab technicians are located at the workstation interface and while the working instruments, devices, and/or systems interface with the particular workstation. However, once a lab technician moves away from the workstation—which occurs frequently as lab technicians are needed to be more and more mobile—the problems ensue.
Hence, it would be desirable to combine an indoor positioning system (IPS) with a hand-held processing device, e.g., a tablet computer, iPad, and the like, that accompanies the lab technician as he/she makes his/her rounds, moving between the various instruments, devices, and systems within the laboratory. The IPS would be able to estimate the lab technician's physical location with respect to the instruments, devices, and/or systems within the laboratory. More particularly, the combination would be able to use the lab technician's location relative to one of the instruments, devices, and/or systems to enable the lab technician's hand-held device to automatically launch a remote desktop session with the instrument, device, and/or system with which the lab technicians is most proximate.